


Shameless

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seductive Armin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin did enjoy his late night meetings with his superiors, and they certainly kept things interesting for Levi and Erwin as well. </p><p>Erwin/Armin/Levi PWP. Check the tags for warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned this is my OT3? Because it is. 
> 
> I have lots of things I want to write for this pairing. I may or may not do more tonight. Leave suggestions for positions/kinks. 
> 
> My first time writing DP. Be merciful.

Eren would throw a full-blown, titan-shifting fit if he knew where his precious best friend was at one in the morning.

He would never believe that Armin Arlert had orchestrated the whole thing.

“Aaah~!”

The blonde’s back arched as he pressed himself teasingly into the much larger body, crooning in the sweetest of ways. He practically purred as huge, roughened hands slipped beneath his shirt, removing the pesky article of clothing. He wrapped his thin legs around his superior’s waist, letting himself smile lazily as he touched his nose against Erwin Smith’s.

“It’s been too long, Commander.”

“You know how I’ve been busy with the fate of humanity, Arlert.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“You have other toys besides me and we both know it.”

“ _I_ certainly know it,” a new voice growled, and a shadow peeled itself away from the wall. “You’ve made a damn fool of me one too many times, brat.”

Armin shot the man an indulgent, half-lidded glance over his shoulder. “As I’ll continue to do,” he said with a smirk, “for as long as I like. Come join us, Heichou.”

Levi gave another growl, but approached where Erwin sat behind his desk and leaned in over the blonde, bitting hard into his neck. Armin chuckled, although his breath hitched with pleasure. Then Levi’s hands were down his pants, one teasing the sensitive skin on the underside of his thigh and the other massaging one ass cheek. Armin moaned throatily, writhing on Erwin's lap and conveniently grinding his hips against the older man’s hardening cock. Erwin’s head tipped back involuntarily, a low moan rising in his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ yes…” he groaned.

Levi nipped teasingly at the blonde boy’s ear, making him laugh again. “You little slut,” he whispered. “You fucking whore.”

“Call me what you want,” Armin replied, “but I'm clearly the one getting what I want.”

Levi laughed slightly, lapping at the bite marks he had left. He gave that tender ass an especially hard squeeze, making Armin cry out softly and rut into Erwin harder.

“Such a filthy little brat…” Levi murmured. “And Erwin… shame on you for encouraging such whorish behavior in your subordinates.”

“I’ve never heard you complain when you’re in the mood to act the whore, Levi,” Erwin panted, and suddenly the Corporal was blushing.

Levi slipped his hands out of Armin’s pants, pulling the younger boy up and motioning for Erwin to get up, too. There was a quick rush to disrobe, with the majority of their uniforms ending up in a heap on the floor and a couple of Maneuver Gear straps ending up hanging from a lamp, and then Erwin had pinned Armin to the desk. The blonde moaned as he was forced to bend over, his soft, round ass in the air for both his partners to see. Erwin lifted his hips effortlessly so that he could scramble up onto the desk, positioned on his hands and knees. He knew what was coming- he had been in this position enough times to know _exactly_ what was coming.

Then Levi appeared at his head- a new twist to the dynamic, as he grabbed Armin's hair and pulled the blonde’s head up for a sloppy kiss before forcing his head down again, onto his swollen cock. Armin gasped around the corporal’s length as Erwin spread his ass cheeks, then began to suck as the older man fingered him skillfully.

“Ah…! Fuck, yes…!” Levi moaned, as Armin bobbed his head up and down. Grinning slightly, he took even more of his squad leader into his mouth, then swallowed around him. He felt Levi spasm with pleasure.

Then Erwin’s mouth was on his ass. Armin moaned throatily around Levi as his commander’s tongue slipped in and out of him, licking his sensitive entrance even as those huge hands continued to squeeze his soft ass cheeks. But he couldn’t cry out for one Corporal Levi in his mouth, so he contented himself with moaning loudly and sucking greedily at the cock in his mouth, feeling Levi throb harder with the stimulation.

One of Erwin’s hands moved down his thigh, gripping its inside and keening softly around Levi, Armin wriggled slightly with the desire to grind his erection against something. But Erwin teased him, his hands coming close but never quite reaching his rock hard cock. He took Levi even farther back into his throat, swallowing hard and stretching out his tongue to lap at his squad leader’s balls. Levi groaned heavily, his back arching and his grip on Armin’s hair tightening.

Erwin’s tongue swirled inside him, touching every inch of the tight muscles guarding his entrance. Whimpering and whining desperately, he worked Levi over harder in response to his own stimulation. He could feel that his squad leader was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and pulled back when he felt him beginning to lose control. Levi, reluctant but understanding, complied. Erwin kept up his worship of Armin’s ass for a moment, then drew back as well and licked his lips.

“Levi. You look so fucking beautiful.”

Levi scowled at his superior, but it was a half-hearted expression at best. He was flushed and panting, shivering slightly. His cock hung, looking painfully swollen and seeping precum, dripping with saliva where Armin had left it. Erwin’s eyes flashed hungrily, and he leaned over Armin for a moment to kiss Levi passionately, then trailed his mouth down his subordinate’s chest. One of his hands closed around his cock, making Levi writhe and keen softly as he rubbed it casually with one thumb.

Armin took the opportunity to slip out from between them, coming up to Levi from behind and grasping his superior’s hips. Levi, desperate and shamefully needy, lacked the motivation to object as he felt himself probed with nimble fingers. Erwin eased himself down until Levi and Armin were both practically sitting on his lap, the former grinding his hips against the larger man’s.

“Aaah… _fuck_ …!” Levi groaned, then leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Erwin’s shoulder. “Stop fucking teasing me and get to it…!”

Erwin and Armin both chuckled, and younger leaned in to whisper, “Who’s the cock-slut now, Heichou?”

“Shut the fuck up…!” Levi’s growl broke off in an undignified whimper as Erwin shifted him, huge hands gripping his thighs and lifting him up briefly before lowering him right onto his waiting cock. Levi moaned throatily as he was penetrated. Armin, getting to his knees, slicked himself briefly with the lube that Erwin had passed across to him.

“I want to hear my Heichou beg,” he panted teasingly, in Levi’s ear. The older man scowled, but his eyes screwed shut as Erwin slipped into him bit by tantalizing bit.

“Aaaah…!! Fuck, Arlert, you little shit, do it! Fuck, please, god damn it!”

Armin grinned slyly, and Erwin took a moment to be duly surprised. Then Armin’s cock was inside Levi beside his own swollen length, and he himself groaned as the space inside Levi got even more hot and cramped. Levi wailed with the sensation of being so filled, crying out in pain and pleasure as he slid the rest of the way onto Erwin, arms looping around the blonde’s neck for stability as Armin drove himself deeper in from behind, as well.

“Aaaah…!!! Fuck, fuck, _fuck yes…_!!”

Moaning sweetly, Armin was the first to begin to move. His cock ground against Erwin's as it slammed into Levi, making the older man shudder with pleasure. Levi let himself be wracked with the younger boy’s thrusts, so well-aimed that it almost seemed inhuman. His own length was pressed against Erwin’s muscular stomach, grinding involuntarily in time to his partner’s movement. Then Erwin, hands gripping Levi’s hips, began to thrust as well, pushing Levi well over the edge and setting him to wailing and writhing as every sensitive spot inside him was assaulted at once.

Erwin came first, with a rough cry. Armin thrust once more and released his load, and the sensation of the hot semen filling him was enough to make Levi climax, his back arching and his seed spattering across Erwin’s stomach and chest. Moaning softly, he licked it off his commander by way of apology, and then Erwin lifted his chin for a sweet, cum-flavored kiss.

Armin stood, unsteady at first but giving himself a firm shake. Levi glanced up with half-lidded eyes from where he had settled on Erwin’s chest.

“Where are you off too in such a hurry, brat?”

Armin smiled, a bit patronizingly. “I can do without the after-sex cuddling,” he said. “You two old lovebirds enjoy, though.”


End file.
